


Gracefully Awkward

by EnInkahootz



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Incredible Hulk (2008)
Genre: Dancing, Drabble, F/M, Reader-Insert, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-01
Updated: 2019-05-01
Packaged: 2020-02-15 16:58:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18673771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EnInkahootz/pseuds/EnInkahootz
Summary: You and Bruce share a dance.





	Gracefully Awkward

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the following prompt from [ellerkay](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ellerkay):  
> Fandom: MCU  
> Character: Bruce Banner  
> Prompt: Dancing

“No, I don’t know what I’m doing either,” Bruce tells you as you move together on the dance floor.

“We can be clumsy together then.”

“No,” he replies, “you look elegant.” He spins you, and the skirt of your ballgown twirls. When he pulls you close again you narrowly avoid stepping on each other’s feet. Your dress is backless, and you can feel his hand against your skin as he guides you. He really doesn’t know what he’s doing, but you are having a wonderful time.

“We did it,” he says triumphantly when the song ends, then kisses your cheek.


End file.
